


Handcuffs

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Series: Miscellaneous Ferion [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Dorian Pavus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Sathan . . . Sathan ver em . . .” Ferron murmured, unable to tell if he spoke elvish, or if it was just in his head. Chills pricked under his skin as smooth finger tips ghosts over his shoulder blades and down to the curve in his side. </i>
</p><p>Dorian and Ferron find a pair of handcuffs and put them to good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Been trying to finish this for a while - finally did, and here it is! Thanks for reading!

“Ferron . . .” His voice sounded far off, like a sweet whisper in a distant dream. The elf's ears twitched and his toes curled over each other. He took a shaky breath, his stomach tightening visibly and shuttering as he exhaled. His state of blissful delirium had been carefully crafted by Dorian. It was an experiment that relied solely on the trust the couple held for each other. Ferron was completely at Dorian's mercy, and Dorian wasn't going to let him fall.

“ _Sathan . . . Sathan ver em . . ._ ” Ferron murmured, unable to tell if he spoke elvish, or if it was just in his head. Chills pricked under his skin as smooth finger tips ghosts over his shoulder blades and down to the curve in his side. He gave a soft hum of pleasure that was rewarded with a small nip to the top of his ear. Ferron tilted his head towards the contact, attempting to capture Dorian's lips, but he only felt the brush of them against his cheek before there was no contact at all.

He exhaled loudly, letting his head fall back to the ground. His body was weak, aching, and numb in all the best ways. He was curled up, his knees tucked into his chest and his arms on top of each other by his head. It was the position Dorian put him in, and it was where he stayed. He felt a light pressure on the side of his head before a calming coolness swept over his eyes and the tops of his cheeks. He knew Dorian casted a cooling spell on the silky folds of the red blindfold.

“I want . . . _may_  I see you, _Tarlin_?” Ferron spoke with more strength in his voice than before. He shifted slowly, crossing his ankles and lifting his head from the floor towards a direction where he last felt Dorian touch him. It was silent for a few moments before Ferron felt the fabric grow slack on his face and then slip off entirely. Dorian was leaning over him, his eyes were the only things Ferron could focus on.

Dorian gently coaxed him onto his back, and Ferron rolled easily, laying his arms flat out above his head on the floor. A small smirk pulled at his lips. He painted his fingers up the span of Ferron's taut torso to the hollow of his neck. He kissed the curve of his jaw line before running his fingers around the contours of Ferron's lips. The elf's jaw automatically relaxed, falling open just enough for Dorian to slip two fingers into his mouth. Ferron sucked lovingly on them, his cheeks curved inwards as his eyes lulled shut. The rattling of chains made Dorian aware of every shift in Ferron's hands as they curled around the edge of the carpet.

A low groan rumbled around Dorian's fingers as he reached between Ferron's legs and grasped his semi-hard cock. He stroked him in long, deliberate movements before encircling his thumb around his head. Not seconds later he felt Ferron begin to fill against his palm. “ _Mhmm_ , Amatus, welcome back.” Dorian purred as he lowered his head to place kisses on Ferron's neck. Ferron merely groaned around his fingers and raised his chin to give Dorian greater access. He was already diving back into the deep pools of pleasure that buzzed through him.

“ _Ver em..._ ” Ferron pushed, too consumed to speak in Common. The words were thought to be lost around Dorian's fingers, but the mage lifted his head and retracted his fingers from Ferron's mouth. Ferron blinked lazily as he raised his head to watch Dorian shift between his legs. He spread them automatically and pulled them back in the air.

“ _Melena a sahl_ ,” Dorian commanded gently, it was one of the only Elvhen phrases he knew, and Ferron seemed to respond better to his native tongue in this situation. His mind was too consumed with everything else to actively translate every word. Although, the phrases he has been using have been said enough for Dorian to get the meaning. He wrapped his hands under Ferron's thighs and dragged him towards himself before elevating his body so his ass was resting on Dorian's chest.

Dorian took the entirety of Ferron into his mouth. Ferron gave a hard groan as his body flexed underneath Dorian's hands. He pushed upwards, going deeper down Dorian's throat. He remained there, licking and sucking the hot flesh, his eyes were locked on Ferron. Pleasure contorted his features as he writhed against Dorian. The handcuffs around his wrists chattered as he squirmed.

Dorian removed his mouth, taking a deep breath as he did so. Ferron gasped and relaxed against him. Dorian lowered him onto the floor and scooted away, leaving Ferron with nothing but the sensation of his fingers brushing against his aching hole. Based entirely on instinct, Ferron rolled to his stomach and placed his hands on the floor. He pushed onto his knees, elevating his ass in the air and spreading his knees, displaying everything to Dorian's pleasure. His arms were tucked back, underneath his body, completely useless. His entire being rested on his chest and shoulders, his head was angled just enough to beg Dorian with glazed eyes. “ _Dorian_ ,” he whimpered, his chest heaving with breathlessness.

Dorian's tongue swept over his lower lip as he moved towards Ferron. He gripped Ferron's hips aggressively, pulling him back and lining his puckered hole up with his cock. “Hurry- _mhmm!_ ” Ferron's words melted into a loud moan as Dorian pushed inside of him. Ferron gasped and rocked back against Dorian's hips, taking control of the rhythm. Dorian's fingers pressed hard into Ferron's skin as he railed deep within him.

“ _Harder_...” Ferron gasped, his shoulders were starting to ache from being pushed into the floor, but the pleasure surging through his body was completely worth it. Dorian directed every bit of strength he had into his pelvis, giving Ferron exactly what he asked for. His eyes drank in the mesmerizing ripple of Ferron's muscles as they worked to match Dorian's intensity. His hands pushed over them, determined to feel every contour that was created by the tensing and unraveling of his muscles.

Dorian suddenly pulled out of him, causing a low whimper to fall from his lips. “What are you...?” he gasped, urgently twisting onto his back to get a better look at Dorian. “Don't...don't stop now... _almost_...” his eyes were lulling, the words jumbled in his mouth, getting lost in the sparks of what he was cut off from.

Dorian's arms wrapped around his waist, lifting him from the floor and onto his lap. He held Ferron up, capturing his lips and claiming them at a speed Ferron couldn't quite comprehend. He guided himself inside of Ferron before setting him back down with a throaty moan. Ferron constricted around him, a surprised gasp leaving his mouth and brushing along Dorian's face.

He felt the cool metal of the handcuffs around the nape of his neck, followed by the the hard, uneven rolls of Ferron's hips against him. His control was slipping, and judging by the erratic rhythm Ferron had suddenly picked up, Dorian knew he was close too. The chain tightened into his skin before going completely slack as Ferron's arms wrapped around tightened around his shoulders. They clanked together with every bounce.

Dorian placed his teeth on Ferron's neck, first teasing the skin before biting down. The moan that left Ferron send chills down his spine - such a gratifying sound that he wouldn't dare to live without. “Cum...inside me - cum- _ming!_ ” Ferron shouted, his head throwing backwards as he pulled Dorian into his chest. He slammed down hard, one final movement to drag Dorian over that line.

His nails dug into Ferron's back as he curled just enough to shove himself even deeper, swelling within his walls. Ferron clamped around him as they came, milking the very last drop he could. Dorian breathed hard, riding the wave of his climax with Ferron not far behind him. They collapsed, still entwined together. Their breath mingled, and the slight smirks on their lips displayed just how satisfied they were.

It was quiet for a few moments - a blissful, serene silence that didn't beg to be broken. Dorian had burned the chain link, heating it enough to easily pull it apart - and even though he was free, Ferron's hands still remained extended above his head. Dorian placed a kiss on Ferron's chin before he nuzzled his face, “You're beautiful, Amatus...” he murmured.

Ferron smiled, pushing out a snort of laughter, “you are too...I love you...”

Dorian nodded, wrapping his arms around Ferron's sweaty body and pulling him close, “I love you, too, Ferron...” it was sincere. Ferron's heart skipped a beat, but his body was too consumed with sleep to speak into Dorian's first use of those three words.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> sathan ver em = Please take me  
> tarlin = Master  
> melena a sahl = wait a moment


End file.
